


【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 2）

by yayhahaha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 2）

－診所－

「Dr. Watson，下一個是Mrs. Smith。」診所的護士從門外探頭進來。

「哦，好的，謝謝。」

John把臉埋在雙手中，深吸一口氣，狠狠地揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。今天他已經不知看了多少個病人了，當中包括但並不限於一個把自己打扮成一塊口香糖[1]的大嬸，一個不斷向自己推銷黃色光碟的爺爺[2]，一個渾身都散發著過濃古龍水的小夥子，還有一個自踏進診症室就沒有抬起頭過的沈迷在手機裡的少女。

哦，手機。

John從早上8點一直忙到現在下午3點，手機孤零零地躺在桌子的一角。診症的時候它叮鈴鈴的響過無數遍，可是基於作為一個醫生的職業操守，還有本著尊重病人的宗旨——

算了吧，John知道自己就是還是為著早上Sherlock的態度難過，他不生氣，嗯，其實是有那麼一丟丟生氣，可是誰讓他是Sherlock呢？

Mrs. Smith已經推開門進來了，John只好又放下還沒捂暖的手機。

－221B－

偵探躺在沙發上，還是凝望著天花板。

Boring。

Boring！

Boring！！

倫敦的罪犯的智商都隨著這幾天的大風吹到南極去了嗎？

偵探煩躁地撓了撓那一頭蓬鬆的捲髮，踱到壁爐前雙手捧起那顆骷顱頭。

「My friend。」偵探看著它笑得一臉無害。「So，where should we start？」

偵探拿起槍，對著牆，快要按下扳機的時候，John的聲音出現在他腦海裡：No，Sherlock，你會嚇壞Mrs. Hudson的，還有我不想再看見月尾的帳單繼續出現上千塊的裝修費。

於是偵探放下了槍，來到了廚房，準備開展一場驚天動地的化學實驗——嗯，至少會驚動到他和John可愛的landlady，她會放下手中正在織的毛衣，衝上來嘖怪一句尾音上揚的「Sherlock！」

管他呢！

偵探打開冰箱，裡頭有好幾個燒杯，他拿出裡面放著手指頭的那一個，再打開廚櫃搬出一大堆不知道什麼名堂的化學品，突然間John的聲音再次出現在他腦海裡：Sherlock！難道你就不能處理下你的實驗品嗎？不要讓這些手指頭像放了兩星期的香蕉一般爛掉！

拜託John！用用你那像金魚的大腦！那不是爛掉！那是酸性物質造成的腐蝕！腐蝕！

待偵探心滿意足在骷顱頭朋友的陪伴下完成了今天的實驗後，他抬頭看了看時鐘。

下午兩點。

Damn it！

Boring！

偵探又躺到沙發上了。

－診所－

John滿臉笑容送走了Mrs. Smith之後，他鬆了一口氣，往後靠在了黑色的軟皮椅裡。

「Dr. Watson再見！」這次探頭進來的是診所裡另一個大概是剛從護士學院畢業的充滿了朝氣的小女生。

John抬起頭，回以一個友好的微笑：「再見！」

診症室的門再次被關上，John能聽見外面那群小女生吱吱喳喳的在討論最新一期時裝雜誌的封面男模，還有街角拐彎處新開的那家甜品店。

【我下班了。今天晚餐想吃什麼？】

【隨便。SH】

John看著手機屏幕愣了愣，他又想起了今天早上Sherlock略有點反常的行為。

換作是兩年前的Sherlock Holmes，他會說「番茄意麵，配菜要雞排不要吞拿魚，還有不要放芹菜，一。點。也。不。要。」或者「沃克街那間中國餐館，餃子要豬肉餡的，記得叫他們煎餃子的時候放橄欖油而不是花生油。」又或者有時候他會大發慈悲讓John不用花上近一個小時的時間去買外賣，而只是從貝克街拐彎的那家快餐店買來兩份Fish and Chips。Sherlock有時候挑剔得讓John都不禁懷疑他以前是怎麼生存下來的。

可今天Sherlock跟他說「隨便」！

最近沒有看見Lestrade過來，那就是說沒有什麼特別的案子。

然而Sherlock都回來一個月了，這到底是發生了什麼？

【那吃餃子？】

【都說了隨便。SH】

－221B－

「Sherlock——」

「我很好。」

「我連問題都還沒說出口呢——」

「我了解你，John。」

John低頭撥弄著盤子裡的餃子，緩緩地呼出一口氣。

「聽著，Sherlock，我不是要故意知道你那過去兩年的生活，但是，作為你的朋友，我很擔心你最近——」

「我那兩年沒什麼特別的，你也不會想知道的。」

John一時想不出要怎麼回答他，於是只好假裝滿意Sherlock的答案，又叉了個餃子，沾了醋放到嘴裡。

「John，」Sherlock開口了：「這兩年，你知道的，我......習慣了一個人。」

不，John，這不是真話。

還在舌頭上與餃子糾纏的那兩滴醋就這樣滑進了John Hamish Watson的喉嚨裡。

「咳咳......」John有點不可置信的抬起頭。「你說什麼？」

不，John，動動你那金魚般的腦子。

「我說，我習慣了一個人。」

不，John，你不在我身邊我就好像一部沒通電的電腦一般。

「所以你這些天來這麼反常的表現是因為你他媽的嫌棄我了麼？」

Sherlock知道John的眼眶肯定紅了，他也肯定自己沒辦法在面對這時候的John還繼續說出那些連自己這個高智能反社會人物聽了都會覺得傷心的話，於是他低下頭，像John剛才那樣用叉子撥弄著盤子裡的餃子。

這是個逃避問題的好方法，不是麼？

「好啊！我說怎麼最近不會有短信把我從診所裡叫出來，原來是因為大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes——」

「John。」

「別他媽再叫我的名字了！你說得對！我根本就是個傻子，我都不知道為什麼我要這麼擔心你！」

「John。」

John花了好大力氣才讓自己的手停止顫抖，他覺得自己也許有點反應過火了，可是他就是他媽的停止不了心中的怒火，他是想要和Sherlock談一談的，沒想到竟然得出這麼一個原因。

他努力平緩了自己的呼吸，告訴自己看在老天的份上要停住快要溢出眼眶的淚水，然後嘗試讓自己的聲音平穩一點：「聽著，Sherlock，既然你覺得我是多餘的，那我再留在這裡也就沒有意義了對吧？那如果是這樣的話，我......」

「不是的，John。我只是......」

「只是什麼？只是『一不小心』就說出了那麼傷人的話？還是你『無意間』說出了自己的心底話？」好不容易平靜下來的John因為Sherlock一句話又生氣的不可自已。

「John，冷靜點。」

「哈！你自己說了這麼些話然後叫我冷靜！難道現在還是我錯了麼？」

Sherlock咬了咬嘴唇，不知道要怎麼才能接下話去。

「我需要點新鮮空氣。」

John好像早上出門一樣穿上了大衣，出了門。

Sherlock放下叉子，轉身往房間走去。他進了房間，爬上床，蜷縮在床尾。從房間裡看出窗外可以看見街燈微黃的光線為整條貝克街蒙上了一抹溫暖的色調。他攏了攏藍色的絲綢睡袍，抱緊了自己。

今晚好冷。

註：

[1]：首批面世的口香糖是粉紅色的，在此比喻為全身打扮都是粉紅色的人。

[2]：S301那個向John推薦黃色光碟的萌萌的爺爺>3<


End file.
